Murtagh
Summary Murtagh Morzansson is a male human who was at one point Eragon's ally, but was enslaved by Galbatorix and forced to fight for the Broddring Empire. He was the son of Morzan, the man who betrayed the Dragon Riders to Galbatorix and helped destroy them; and Selena, Morzan's Black Hand and the most feared of all the Broddring Empire's spies and assassins. He was the eldest of Selena's two children, the other of which is Eragon Shadeslayer: consequently being Eragon's half-brother and Roran Stronghammer's first cousin. He was a fiercely loyal companion and an accomplished swordsman. He wielded a hand-and-a-half sword and later, Zar'roc, which he stole from Eragon, a yew bow, a dagger and a white horn with silver fittings. He rode a warhorse named Tornac, which was named after his old swordsmanship tutor. During Eldest, one of King Galbatorix's Dragon eggs hatched for Murtagh and he named the red Dragon Thorn. He was the main antagonist in Eldest. In addition to being a Dragon Rider, he was also the Broddring Empire's strongest magician after Galbatorix, the Broddring Empire's general and champion (involuntarily), the only known child of a member of The Forsworn and one of the three principal characters in the Inheritance cycle. After killing Hrothgar, Murtagh became a Kingkiller. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-B physically. At least 8-A with magic Name: '''Murtagh Morzansson, Argetlam, Kingkiller, Shur'tugal '''Origin: Inheritance Cycle Gender: Male Age: 20 at the end of the series. Classification: Human, Dragon Rider, Bonded to Thorn Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1), Skilled Swordsman, Adept Archer and Hunter, Indomitable Willpower, Various Combat skills, Extrasensory Perception, Telepathy, Mind/Memory Manipulation, Mind Control, Magic, Telekinesis, Elemental Manipulation, Energy Projection, Energy Manipulation, Forcefields, Healing, Matter Manipulation (Mild level), Teleportation (of objects), Enchanting Onbjects, His dragon can funnel energy to him if nearby, Can use reflective surfaces to see people or objects from far away, If he finds someone's "true" name he can make them do anything he wants, Able to negate any magic that was created by using the ancient language, Resistance against Mind Manipulation Attack Potency: At least Wall level physically (His strength and speed have been magically augmented to those levels where he could fight Eragon on equal terms). At least Multi-City Block level with magic (Augmented with multiple Eldunari from Galbatorix, Murtagh was able to casually wipe out an entire group of the dwarfs best spellcasters and easily overpower Eragon and Saphira. In their other fights, Eragon was only able to fight Murtagh on equal terms with the help of his elvish guard). Some of his spells (Twelve Words of Death) can bypass durability of any non-magical being Speed: At least Subsonic (His speed is magically augmented to the levels of elves, could fight Eragon on equal terms), possibly higher reactions Lifting Strength: Probably Class 1+ (Comparable to Eragon) Striking Strength: At least Wall level (Comparable to Eragon) Durability: At least Wall level (Comparable to Eragon). At least Multi-City Block level with protection spells Stamina: Superhuman Range: Extended melee range, Several dozen meters with arrows and magic (Magic is affected by distance), Possibly citywide or higher with Telepathy, Countrywide via Scrying Standard Equipment: Zar'roc (his sword), Bag of Eldunari, Armor Intelligence: '''His tactical and magical knowledge is comparable to Eragon, he is furthermore considered to be a master swordsman, able to fight on par with Oromis '''Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Magic: Magic in Inheritance works by the principle that spells consume physical strength. Each spell consumes as much strength as it would need to achieve the task with conventional methods. In order to use the magic one says what one wants to achieve in the ancient language, but alternatively one can also simply think what is supposed to happen and it will happen. Since the effects of magic are only limited by one's imagination and power it is a highly effective tool. Some of the ways people were killed using magic is by stopping the targets heart, breaking their neck and stopping the blood flow into the brain. ** Jierda: '''Typically used to break the bones or necks of an opponent, or throw them against a hard surface. ** '''Letta: This spell can stop things, like arrows in mid-air or completely immobilize beings. Murtagh was even able to immobilize fully grown dragons with a single word. ** Energy shaft: By using this spell Murtagh could unleash blasts of ruby energy strong enough to wipe out an entire group of spellcasters, after piercing all their wards and shields. ** Twelve Words of Death: Killing spells, that targets and stops critical parts of the opponent's body (vital arteries or nerves), effectively killing the target. Each of this methods does not use more physical power than lifting a feather. With the death words properly applied, a magician could bring down entire armies. But because they relied on striking the correct body part and used very little actual force, they were extremely easy to block: the simplest ward could stop a death word, with almost no energy cost to the defender. ** Protection spells (Wards): Murtagh has a wide array of protection spells, which automatically activate to stop any damage, no matter whether from physical attack or magic. But by the laws of Magic, the spells should use up as much power to fend off an attack, as the initial attack had. The strength of wards is not affected by by the amount of energy Murtagh has left, as long as there is enough energy. ** Name of Names: The Name of the ancient language. It enables him to detect and identify spells, which were made using the ancient language, and alter or nullify them. However, it does not apply to wordless spells and has no power over them. ** Teleportation spell: A spell that instantly moves an object from one place to another. The interesting thing about this spell is that neither the distance nor the amount of things one wants to transport changes the energy required to use the spell. The spell shouldn't be used to transport living beings as it can severely damage them. * Control over Eldunari: Gem-like stones that contain the soul of a dragon. Each of the dragons can drastically increase Murtaghs telepathic abilities with its own and each of them contains slightly more energy than the dragon had when it was still alive. The energy an Eldunari spend can be recharged over time by absorbing sunlight. Murtagh was equipped with a bag of Eldunari by Galbatorix. * Telepathic Attacks: Using his mental powers, Murtagh was able to sense every living being within his range, read their thoughts and memories, send information over to them by telepathic means or take control of their body. He can either focus on just one or a certain group of entities or just hold contact to all beings in several kilometers range (for example in a whole city) at once. By breaching the mental shields (if even existing) of an opponent Murtagh can furthermore torture them, drive someone insane, make someone speak an oath in the ancient language (which enables him to "program" someone with his will), or create illusions so real that they can cause physical effects on the target and affect surroundings as if they were reality. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Inheritance Cycle Category:Sword Users Category:Immortals Category:Humans Category:Mind Users Category:Male Characters Category:Healers Category:Telepaths Category:Energy Users Category:Memory Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Forcefield Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Matter Users Category:Magic Users Category:Bow Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Antiheroes Category:Element Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8